1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seating devices for bicycles and other pedal powered cycles. More specifically, the present invention comprises various embodiments of a cycle seat having laterally adjustable side panels or wings, which provide lateral support for the hips and upper thighs of the rider. The cycle seat per se may be installed upon a cycle, or may be installed in combination with other seat adjustment mechanisms, as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cycle seats, particularly for relatively unstable vehicles such as bicycles and unicycles, must provide reasonable security for the cyclist while also providing the cyclist with leverage for maneuvering the cycle. This has been accomplished conventionally by means of a relatively small seating surface with a forwardly extending pommel that fits between the upper thighs of the cyclist, enabling the cyclist to brace against the pommel to a certain extent while pedaling and/or maneuvering. The forwardly extending central pommel has its disadvantages, however, with perhaps the chief disadvantage being the pressure applied to the perineal area of the cyclist during certain riding conditions.
As a result, a number of cycle seat configurations have been developed which greatly reduce or eliminate the forwardly extending central pommel. Most such seats provide some other means for the cyclist to stabilize himself or herself on the cycle, e.g., by means of generally vertical, laterally disposed side panels or wings extending upwardly from the opposite left and right edges of the seat. Such laterally disposed wings can be of some assistance in providing better control for the rider, but this is generally true only under a relatively narrow set of conditions. For example, when the cyclist stands on the pedals for greater leverage when accelerating or hill climbing, he or she must perform all other control functions with the arms, as there is no seat contact. Even in the case of an articulating seat, the seat must contact different parts of the cyclist's body at different times, i.e., the hips when the rider is standing on the pedals during hard pedaling operations, with contact reverting to the upper thighs when the cyclist is seated upon the seat. Moreover, a seat with fixed lateral side members or wings cannot possibly fit all cyclists; some form of adjustment is required, and such adjustment should be achievable by the cyclist while actually cycling, as the cyclist adjusts his or her position relative to the seat during different cycling conditions.
The present inventors are aware of a number of adjustable cycle seating configurations that have been developed in the past. An example is found in German Patent No. 10,253,575, published on May 13, 2004. This publication describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a bicycle having a longitudinally and vertically adjustable seat by means of a pivotally mounted seat post structure and a turnbuckle link having an adjustable length. The seat configuration per se is only generally indicated.
Thus, a cycle seat with adjustable sides solving the aforementioned problems is desired.